


【Breddy】冰棒

by kurumaisu



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurumaisu/pseuds/kurumaisu
Summary: （是被老福特屏蔽的文章存档 正确发表日期为3/26/2019）深夜来一发！又是惯例先废话一通。E左小破三轮，幼儿园文笔致歉，背景是两人同居。也许会有ooc以及bug存在（土下座下品语言注意❗️也许很黄暴（。也请接受不能的姐妹退出√那么我们开始吧！！！！！！！⬇️
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 31





	【Breddy】冰棒

布里斯班的夏天热的可以让人融化，窗外的知了一直在烦躁地叫个不停，最该死的还是公寓里的空调坏了。

“Eddy……我不行了。”  
在这样炎热的情况下两人纠缠在一起，也分不清滴落的是汗水还是体液。  
“啊啊……啊……嗯”Brett的眼镜沿着鼻梁滑到了鼻尖上挂着，镜片上也起了一层薄雾，后穴也被Eddy的那根好好照顾着。

黏糊糊的夏季。

Eddy也热的说不出话，但是下身的动作还是没有停下，水声和肉体的碰撞声就这样回响在房间里。

“Eddy……Eddy……”Brett现在已经语无伦次了，自己即将到达高潮，经过几番顶撞后，Brett射了出来，黏糊糊的滴落在自己的小腹上。Brett感到Eddy用力地顶撞了最后几下抽出，也尽数交代在了Brett一缩一缩的穴口边上。

“啊……真是热死了。”Eddy抽了几张纸巾处理了一下现场，随即躺在了Brett旁边。

“刚才是谁提出‘我们来做吧’这个愚蠢的要求的。”Brett刚才释放完加上夏天温度的摧残导致有点脱力，现在就想把一肚子气撒在Eddy头上。

“那是谁自己同意的。”Eddy反驳道。

Brett面无表情的翻了个白眼，“Eddy，我想吃冰棒。”

“喔，冰箱里有。”

…………

“我想吃冰棒！”  
“不是说了冰箱里有了么……”Eddy似乎看上去更累的样子，比床稍凉的地板像是紧紧黏住了Eddy的背。  
Brett也不想起来，从卧室穿到厨房这么长一段距离，他不想走。

“行了，我帮你去拿。”Eddy最终还是妥协了，歪歪斜斜随便穿上了内裤就走出去了。

Brett躺在地上看着天花板，谁会想到他和Eddy最后发展成了这种关系。知了总是叫个不停，也许只有冰棒可以缓解此时他烦躁的心情吧。

“给你。”  
Eddy把拆开的冰棒直接塞进了Brett嘴里，然后又躺在了地上。

Brett嘬着冰棒，是之前在超市里看到牛奶味的新品，但是这个夏天真的热的让Brett连手都不想抬，就干脆用舌头顶弄着冰棒。

Eddy侧过头来注视着嘬冰棒的Brett。

“你这样，好色啊。”

？？？  
Brett一下坐了起来，把冰棒从嘴里抽出来。  
“你才色！”  
看到Eddy把头转过去了，Brett又舔起了冰棒。

到现在Brett还没有用嘴帮我释放过呢，Eddy又在胡思乱想，Brett的嘴会是什么感觉……

Eddy又把头转了回去，盯着Brett。  
红色的舌头舔舐着雪白的冰棒，为了不让融化的部分滴在手上，Brett就会用舌头从底下一路舔到上面再把冰棒含进去嘬几下。Brett就喜欢慢慢舔着享受冰棒，不像Eddy就直接几口咬掉。

冰棒还是化掉了，流到了Brett手上。

“sh*t……”Brett刚想伸手去拿纸巾就被Eddy一把抓住了手腕。  
“喂……Eddy”  
Eddy把Brett沾到融化冰棒手指送到了嘴里舔着，接着把Brett手掌上沾到的也轻轻舔掉。

“Brett，我好像又硬了。”  
“你怎么回事，自己解决去。”  
“你能用嘴帮我解决吗？”

Brett感到有一丝不快  
“都说了让你自己解决去……！”

“Brett……please——”Eddy做出了一个哀求的表情，“就一次，一次嘛……”

Brett叹了口气。“就一次。”然后把吃了一半的冰棒就扔进了垃圾桶。

Eddy坐到了床上，Brett隔着内裤含住了Eddy的挺立。  
“嗯……”  
灵巧的舌头没有直接接触到挺立让Eddy难受极了，直到那部分被Brett舔的湿乎乎了Brett才褪下了Eddy的内裤。

挺立一下弹了出来，Brett犹豫了一下，用嘴轻轻嘬着顶部。  
“啊……Brett……”

一点一点深入。

Brett想象着这是一根冰棒，轻轻舔着根部，一路舔到最顶上，再嘬两下。Brett尝试着吞的更深一点，头部上下律动着，舌头抵着柱身。

Brett一直这样慢悠悠的，Eddy忍住想向上顶动的欲望，抓住了Brett的头发。

Brett加快了频率，嘴也吸得更紧了点。

“啊……Brett，好爽。”  
Brett继续深入并且加快了频率，最后抽出的时候使坏地吸了一下。  
“要射出來了……”Eddy最后用手撸动了几下，射在了Brett的脸上。

啊……糟糕。  
射在Brett的脸上了。  
Eddy刚想开口道歉的时候被Brett按住了嘴巴。

“Eddy……”

Brett擦了擦脸上的白浊。

“我们再做一次吧。”


End file.
